Angel X Demon
by Tetelle-chan
Summary: Quatre petites histoires de Zoro et Sanji. Aussi tristes que belles, elles racontent une vie, une mort, un amour impossible ou bien finit.
1. First Story

La pluie dégouline sur mon visage, me lavant de mes larmes passées. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours cette boule dans la gorge, cette impression d'amertume qui me répète que j'ai loupé ma vie. J'entends les branches craquer sous mes pas, semblables au bruit des os que l'on pilent. Mais il ne faut plus que j'y pense, sinon, je vais encore souffrir. Oui, sans répit...

Mais pourquoi m'avait-il encore fait ça? Aimait-il donc me voir souffrir?

L'orage gronde au-dessus de moi, et les éclairs striant le ciel de leur éclat d'or, illuminant de façon brève et répétée le sinistre paysage qui s'étend autour de moi.

La nuit promet d'être mouvementée et peut-être que les morts sortiront bientôt de leurs cercueils pourris et damnés.

un soleil sous les éclairs de l'orage avec la pluie qui colle sur mon visage se mêlant à des larmes de rages

Si seulement tout ne s'était pas passé comme ça ! Si seulement le jour pouvait se lever, et le soleil apparaître à l'horizon pour me libérer de cette peur qui me vrille l'estomac ! Si seulement... Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Ce sera toujours ainsi désormais. La longue et lente nuit d'angoisse et les quelques heures de jour, avant de replonger de nouveau dans l'obscurité, le royaume incontesté de ces créatures.

Ces créatures qui dévorent les âmes blessées et ténébreuses. Elle se cachent dans l'ombre du Monde Du Centre, le monde des Hommes. Il faisait parti du Monde D'en Bas, il était démoniaque et j'étais angélique. Je l'aimais, il m'a trahi, m'a laissé, abandonné. A chaque fois il revenait, me blessait, mais je l'accueillais toujours à bras ouverts. Étais-je masochiste ? Voulait-il me tuer de douleurs sentimentales ? Ou bien tout simplement, étions-nous fait pour nous blesser l'un l'autre ?

Je ne saurais répondre à ces questions qui bouillonnaient en moi, et venaient me tourmenter à chaque seconde de ma misérable existence.  
>"Soucis de concentrations" répétaient mes professeurs avec lassitude. Mais c'est moi qui était lasse. Lasse de l'attendre à chaque coin de rue, lasse de chercher son visage dans les foules, lasse d'entendre cette accusation qui se répétait comme une chanson lancinante dans mon esprit détruit. Je l'aimais. j'en avais pleinement conscience. Mais à quel point ?<p>

Au point peut-être de me jeter d'une falaise s'il me le demandait.

Oui, c'était cela. Me jeter d'une falaise. Mais dans ce pays désert, l'océan était bien loin, et les falaises inexistantes.  
>Je me relève et tends mon visage vers le ciel, implorant la lune de laisser place au soleil. Puis sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais à ma prière muette, je me mets en marche. Je dois quitter la lande avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'ils ne sortent de leur trou et me déchiquettent de leur dents acérés. Quoique, cette fin serait sans doute préférable à celle qui se profile : mourir de chagrin et de désespoir.<p>

Si je pouvais mourir dans ses bras, je le ferais. Dans ses bras froids et qui pourtant me réchauffent à chaque fois qu'ils m'étreignent. Oui, agoniser et partir entre ses membres pour moi c'était comme aller dans le Monde D'en Haut, le monde de la lumière. Je l'aimais tant, pourquoi me blessait-il autant ? Peut-être me haïssait-il en fin de compte.

Ma vie était macabre, fade, morose, lugubre, et surtout ennuyante. Je regarda le ciel cristallin, aux nuages épais crèmes, et le soleil qui brillait, et marcha encore, et encore, sentant mes cheveux usées par le soleil rasoir. Je tomba sur les genoux, et pensa encore à lui, malgré moi.

Les graviers me griffèrent la peau et je laissais aller mes larmes. Ces larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Terrible sentiment de solitude...

Je ne pensais qu'à lui et seulement à lui. Comment l'oublier lorsqu'on a vécu tant de choses ensemble ? Comment ne serais-ce imaginer le détester et effacer son visage de ma mémoire.

Mais je devais me relever et continuer, sortir de cette plaine. Les ronces s'accrochaient à ma peau et déchiraient ce qui restait de mes vêtements. J'avais peur. Peur de le perdre à jamais, et le seul moyen d'éviter ce drame qui mettra fin à ma vie aussi sûrement qu'un poignard dans mon cœur, c'était de courir jusqu'à la ville la plus proche et avertir le commissariat. Je n'avais que peu d'espoir, ils me traiteraient de folle, mais j'aurai tout essayer...

Le liquide salé se mélangeait à ma salive. Il me rappelait celui de l'autre fois. La première fois où je l'avais vu. Il pleurait. Maintenant c'était mon tour.

Il était le monstre, j'étais l'humain. Il était le coupable, j'étais l 'innocent. Il était la haine j'étais l'amour.

Il était Zoro et j'étais Sanji.


	2. Second Story

La lune couvait le jeune couple de toute sa candeur. Indifférents à sa présence, les jeunes gens déambulaient à travers les ruelles du Paris du XIIIème siècle. Ils riaient en clopinant entre les flaques d'eau. Rien ne se semblait les atteindre, tout leur appartenait. Même s'il est vrai qu'ils ne possédaient rien, hormis leurs sentiments.  
>C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé de s'enfuir. Pour faire comme dans les pièces de théâtres, où les amants se promettent d'être unis au-delà de la mort avant qu'un membre jaloux de leurs familles ne les dénonce. Ils avaient de la chance : aucun d'eux n'en avait de famille.<br>Mais n'est-il pas bon de rêver ? De croire que tout vous est permis quand on n'a que dix-sept ans.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le porche d'une auberge lorsque l'orage se mit en colère. D'un commun accord, ils poussèrent la porte. L'endroit ne payait pas de mine. C'était un repère de soudards et de coupeurs de gorge. Les adolescents sentaient des regards haineux dans leur dos, pourtant ils furent vite oubliés ; leurs guenilles rapiécées et leurs silhouettes malingres n'intéressaient personne.  
>Contre toute attente de l'aubergiste, ils avaient de quoi s'offrir grassement le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit. Et après avoir mangé à leur faim, les deux amoureux montèrent à l'étage et s'enfermèrent à double-tour dans leur chambre.<br>Tout était paisible. Toutefois, jusqu'à l'aurore.

Sanji se réveilla baignant dans l'aube aux allures orangée . Il tâta la place a côté d'elle . Le dos de son amour lui faisait face qu'il caressa de son index . Il ne se rendit compte de rien . Pas même du sang qui dégoulinait de l'autre côté du lit , ni des yeux fermée mais vides de son amant . Non , il regarda son dos ... de son regard amoureux et heureux il scrutais ce dos .  
>Mais l'innocence ne dura pas longtemps , il se leva , en faisant tomber un peu de couette en passant et elle vit ... ses yeux injectés de sang et ouvert ... ils ne clignaient plus . Ses lèvres entrouvertes et sa peau pâle . Toute sorte de vie avait disparue sur son corps et a sa vue , Sanji s'effondra .<br>Il prit son visage dans ses mains et pleura , toute l'eau qu'il y avait dans son corps sortit et il pleura, pleura ...  
>Puis il promit : Jamais plus il ne pleurera ...<br>Il avait rêvé d'une vie libre , se voyant déjà vivre sa propre vie a dix sept ans , avec lui , il dépendrais de son amant et lui de même . Ils étaient Roméo et Juliette , Tristan et Iseult , ils étaient deux amoureux qui vivaient au jour le jour , sans penser aux conséquences ... en effet il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences ... il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait se retrouver seul , a marcher dans les rues malfamées . Il n'avait pas penser qu'il puisse devoir dire adieux un jour a cette grande partie de lui-même qui venait de s'envoler .  
>Il déposa un baiser sur le front glacé de son amour et lui dit adieux ... lui jurant de se battre ... pour lui ...<p>

Il marcha durant des heures, masquant son visage blafard et encore couvert des larmes qu'il a versé. Même s'il souffrait, même s'il voulait en finir avec cette vie, il avait fait une promesse au cadavre de son bien-aimé. Il lui avait promis qu'il vivrait.  
>Il ne regarda pas où il allait, ni même les passants. Ces passants et leur murmures devenus vite bourgeois. Il était arrivée devant une de ses maisons de gens aisées. Ces personnes qu'il avaient crus de jamais voir. Il émanait de la demeure une étrange attraction. Comme quand on croise le regard du même inconnu chaque jour à la même heure. Contrairement aux autres hôtels particuliers, les murs étaient défraîchis, salis par le temps, délavés par la pluie. Les ronces et les mauvaises herbes régnaient en maîtresses absolues dans un jardin, attenant à une grande cour où il manquait la moitié des pavés.<br>Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, l'esprit du jeune homme fut piqué par la curiosité.

Sanji marcha sur les dalles en pierres cassées qui menaient à l'entrée . La porte était massive et en bois , il était vivement intrigué et chacun de ses pas était précédé d'un bruit sourd et aiguë dont il ignorait la provenance.  
>Il appuya son poignet contre la porte et toqua , avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait ... il l'usa pour qu'on lui ouvre , pour qu'on le sauve de son état semi-comateux ... pour qu'on l'empêche de sombrer dans les ténèbres et de côtoyer le néant ... il avait promis ...<p>

Il plongeait dans l'obscurité quand un grincement affreux agita la porte. Des graviers roulaient entre le bois et le marbre. Une poigne ferme saisit le jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur la pierre. Mais il était déjà trop tard, la douleur avait formé une gangue glaciale autour de son cœur. Le blond s'évanouit.  
>De loin, s'ils y avaient eu des témoins, ils auraient pu voir le corps du malheureux disparaître lentement derrière l'immense pan de chêne qui se referma sèchement dans un claquement magistral.<p>

L'endroit devait être accueillant normalement. Mais ce n'était qu'une bâtisse noire à l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon ne s'était pas encore réveillé. L'homme qui l'a soutenu, se posait des questions.  
>Notre bel homme cligna des paupières. Il avait faim. Cela faisait des heures qu'il avait rien mis sous sa dent. Son estomac criait famine. Il n'essaya pas de se redresser. Il n'en avait pas la force. Elle vit un homme de haute taille s'asseoir à son chevet. Il portait une chemise noir de haute classe. L'homme lui incita à garder le silence, ce qu'il fit.<br>Une bonne, grasse mais très jolie dame, lui apporta un plateau remplie de bonne chose. L'homme se leva sans un mot. Il n'était très bavard. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. La bonne aida le garçon à se redresser et lui donna une cuillère entre les doigts.

Le jeune homme mangea tant qu'elle put en contenir son estomac. La gentille femme, retourna dans la cuisine et lava. Sanji l'entendait du salon noir. Les fenêtres étaient toutes closes. Il y avait simplement quelques bougies si et là, qui éclairaient faiblement l'endroit.  
>Il se leva. Ses pieds lui faisaient très mal. Il s'assit et regarda ses pieds couverts de boue, de sang et d'hématomes.<p>

Cette boue et ce sang avaient fini par sécher, si bien qu'il ne put tout ôter avec ses mains. Quant aux hématomes, cela avaient le diamètre d'une orange et lorsqu'il les tâta ils lui firent mal.  
>Un flot d'images l'envahit. Il se revoyait la veille en train de rire avec son amant, et maintenant il découvrait le corps ensanglanté du jeune homme. Il étouffa dans sa gorge le cri de ses souffrances. Il passa ses mains l'une sur l'autre sur sa poitrine, puis se mit à sangloter et à pleurer avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.<br>Une main gantée se posa délicatement sur son épaule, avant de se retirer lorsque la bonne fit de nouveau son apparition.  
>Celle-ci essaya d'apaiser en vain ce cœur brisé. Elle le fit ensuite se lever et constata que le blond tenait à peine sur ses jambes flageolantes. C'est donc en lui servant d'appui qu'ils finirent par atteindre la porte d'une salle de bain.<p>

Lorsque la femme rondelette l'ouvrit, un nuage de vapeur frappa le visage ravagé de l'adolescent. Ses yeux rougis et gonflés étaient piqués par la chaleur ambiante, si bien qu'il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux détails. Seule la baignoire en cuivre se grava dans sa mémoire. L'éclat du métal ravivait en lui celui grenat du sang. Qui voudrait se laver dans un bain de sang ? Pas lui en tout cas.  
>La terreur le submergea violemment. La souffrance qui jusqu'à lors ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres, lui écorcha la gorge. Ça ne sonnait pas comme un cri ou une plainte à ses oreilles. Non, c'était le déchirement de son âme entrain de mourir. La femme rondelette n'insista pas, aida l'orphelin à s'étaler du mieux qu'il put sur le dallage sans se cogner, et partit le plus vite qu'elle put pour prendre un gant.<p>

La servante entrepris d'enlever ses habits crasseux . Le pauvret ce laissa faire . La petite femme posa à côté d'elle une bassine d'eau chaude .  
>La petite dame âgé grimaçait quand elle se mit à genoux . Son visage froid et dénué de toute émotion , regardait avec un amour et pitié cette pauvre petite chose qui était allongé sur le sol . Son regard vide serrait le cœur de la vielle femme . La femme rondelette prit un gant et laver ses petites jambe , ces ride furent accentuées par l'inquiétude .<br>"Quel malheur t'accable mon pauvre enfant ? " lui demandait-elle silencieusement .  
>Jamais en 59 ans d'existence , elle n'avait vu un jeune homme aussi... dénué de vie . Que va t elle faire une fois que ce garçon sorti de nul part sera remit sur pieds?<br>Peut-être qu'une famille le cherche ? Mais son maître le gardera-t-il ? Après tout il pourrait juger si bon soit-il que le jeune ne mérite pas notre attention ?  
>Voilà a quoi pensait la petite dame en nettoyant le corps svelte du pauvret.<br>La servante était superstitieuse et croyait en de nombreuse chose qui à l'époque était contraire aux traditions . Mais son intuition lui disait que ce petit n'était pas au bout de ces peines . A-t-elle raison ou tort ?

La bonne petite ménagère, lui donna quelques vêtements trop grands mais il ne se plaignit pas. En fait, il ne disait pas un mot, ce qui intriguait la bonne et le maître des lieux, qui restait dans l'ombre. Il ne se laissait rarement voir par la vieille femme et le jeune homme.  
>Sanji était bien loin de cette bâtisse qui l'avait gentiment accueillis. Il se retrouvait des jours plus tôt avec son amoureux. Ils étaient dans la campagne loin de ses cavaliers ou des bourgeois de haut rangs ou encore du roi et de sa cour. Ils étaient dans la campagne. La verdure, les animaux, c'était une vie paisible.<br>Ils y étaient restés longtemps et s'étaient aimés.  
>La bonne, l'aida à se lever et allais le conduire à sa chambre de bonne. Mais le maître sortit de sa noirceur et lui déclara d'une voix forte et sévère. <p>

-Non, conduit-le dans la chambre d'amis.  
>-Bien monsieur. <p>

Ils prirent donc le chemin apposé. Le jeune blond ne se rendait pas compte de l'endroit où il était et encore moins si il en sortirait un jour. Il se plaisait dans ses souvenirs les plus heureux.

Les deux individus longèrent un couloir faiblement éclairé par des bougies. La différence d'âge était frappante : l'un était d'une jeunesse envieuse, le visage de l'autre était marqué par le temps. Mais le regard de du blond était éteint, du fait de la mort de son amant, et celui de la vieille femme luisait d'une lueur compatissante, sans savoir pour quel raison exactement.  
>Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une autre chambre, beaucoup plus grande, richement décoré. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait vu un tel déploiement de magnificence. Mais très vite il retomba dans son état taciturne, et la bonne le coucha sur son lit.<p>

-Le maître ne va pas tarder à vous rendre visite, prévint-elle seulement pour le renseigner. 

L'interpellé hocha faiblement de la tête. En attendant, il était épuisée et voulait tout simplement dormir.

Sanji partit vers le pays des rêves .  
>Il courait , courrait , courrait... le long d'une aux faibles lumières vacillantes . Le jeune homme apeuré jetait des regards furtifs autour de lui. Sanji fuyait, mais quoi ou plutôt qui ? Le souffle saccadé, sa course ralentit . Des rires effrayants et cruels raisonnaient dans le couloir , de peur le blond accéléra le mouvement .<br>Le long des deux murs à intervalle régulier , des torches éclairaient à peine et c'est les yeux plissés qu'il continua ce mouvement interminable .  
>Le froid lui mordait les jambes à travers ses habits en lambeaux et laissait transparaître sa peau d'albâtre . Le pauvre garçon se maudissait d'avoir des jambes aussi faibles, un sentiment d'impuissance et de grande faiblesse le prit de court, avec hargne sa vitesse augmenta. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour semer ses poursuivants...<p>

Son cauchemar fut interrompu par quelque chose d'humide et de chaud qui tapotait son front . Son esprit confus savoura cette sensation chaude .  
>Les gouttes de ce liquide ruisselaient et entreprirent une descente sur ses paupières fermée , ses tempes , ses joues creuses...<br>Le garçon esquissa un geste de la main puis la laissa mollement retomber sur le matelas moelleux .  
>Le tapotement s'arrêta. Un instant s'écoula puis Sanji entendit des pas feutrés mais rapide marteler un tapis puis marteler le bois du plancher.<p>

- Il est réveillé , il est réveillé... , s'écriait la voix paniqué d'une veille femme assez loin de lui .

Le blond écoutait à présent des pas lourd , un homme pensa-t-il , assez nerveux et inquiet . Sanji était très doué pour reconnaître rien qu'à des pas une personne ou savoir les sentiments qui occupe le plus son esprit en l'instant présent . Un don qui lui à sauver la mise plus d'une fois .

- Bien , continuez à vous occupez de lui Zelda . Je vous fais confiance pour le guérir, fit une voix d'homme , très calme et dotée d'un très grand sang froid avait raisonner dans ses petites oreilles .

C'était une voix mélodieuse qui parlait à cette vieille femme avec respect . Comme une mère ou une grand-mère avec beaucoup de reconnaissance .  
>Il la rassurait .<p>

Si les pas lourds qu'il avait entendu et la voix calme de l'homme sont une unique et même personne c'est un très bon comédien nota-t-il. Qui n'aime pas dévoiler ces sentiments. Une personne bien éduquée , riche et qui a eu de grands malheurs au cours de ça vie . Un homme gentil mais qui s'isole . Donc seul et sans attache. Doté d'un sens de persuasion très prononcé . Mais au premier abord désagréable et assez jeune peut être 2 ou 3 ans maximum de plus que lui .  
>Voilà le premier diagnostique du jeune garçon.<p>

-Hmm..., gémit-il faiblement à cause des douleurs uqi s'étaient ravivées. 

Le visage de la vieille bonne femme apparut dans son champ de vision. Une ride marquait son front, trahissant son âge avancé, et ses sourcils incurvés notaient une profonde inquiétude. Elle prit d'une main ferme une éponge mouillait qui baignait dans une bassine à côté du lit. Elle l'essora, puis la passa sur le front de Sanji.  
>Celui-ci ressentit une agréable sensation de fraîcheur alors qu'il mourrait de chaud et transpirait beaucoup. Il referma lourdement ses paupières, sans pour autant s'endormir et fixa son attention sur les bruits environnants. Le crépitement d'une torche, les gouttes tombant dans l'eau de la bassine, la respiration maîtrisée de sa bienfaitrice. Et aussi sa propre respiration qui s'apaisait petit à petit.<br>Zelda remarquait elle aussi que l'expression de l'homme changeait peu à peu. Ses traits jusqu'alors crispés se détendirent. Seule la rougeur de son visage sous la chaleur témoignait d'une forte fièvre. Heureusement qu'elle et son maître avaient pu lui procurer une aide à temps, sinon la maladie l'aurait emporté sans chance de guérir.

La vielle femme lisait l'avenir ou plutôt pressentait les choses . Ses origines lui permettait d'avoir une connaissance des plantes pour guérir ou empoissonner... est bien d'autres choses .Mais cela est un secret entre le jeune maître et elle . Si par malheur on apprenait qui elle est , on la traiterait de sorcière -ce qui est faut- et on la brûlerait vive avec le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son fils . Il serait accusé de haute trahison par l'église . La religion catholique régnait avec une poigne de fer sur le pays. Zelda entreprit de poser sur le front de son patient une mixture verte dont elle seul avait le secret , pour faire tomber la fièvre .  
>La mixture verte était délicieusement chaude , la fièvre devrait tomber dans une semaine .<br>S'il survivait jusque là pensait zelda. Ses fines lèvres firent une moue de doute .

Le feu crépitait dans les yeux de l'homme qui regardait sa grande et immense cheminée. Il ne s'asseyait pas souvent depuis que le nouvel occupant était arrivé. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Il était trop affaiblit pour qu'il puisse parler, il avait donc chargé Zelda, sa bonne de s'en occuper.  
>Il se dirigea à pas lourd vers la chambre du jeune homme. Zelda le veillait encore ce soir-là. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller le malade.<p>

Sanji, lui, faisait un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il revoyait encore sa rencontre avec son bien-aimé, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé mort à ses côtés... Tout lui revenait. Zelda, lui tamponnait encore le front brûlant. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup. Le jeune garçon était malade et les remèdes ne semblaient pas fonctionner. L'homme fit signe à la servante de le suivre hors de la chambre.  
>Celle-ci s'exécuta, elle reposa son éponge dans la bassine, puis elle suivit l'homme dans le couloir. Un malaise l'envahit en présence de son maître, du fait notamment de la nervosité de ce dernier.<p>

- Il faut savoir que ses chances de guérir restent minces... malgré tous les soins prodigués, expliqua-t-elle calmement et la tête légèrement inclinée en avant comme si elle avait honte de son incapacité à trouver le remède miracle.

- Vous faites de votre mieux Zelda et je ne peux vous en blâmer. Continuez ainsi vous faites du bon travail.

L'homme se retourna et fit mine de s'en aller. La vieille femme se mordit la lèvre, n'osant pas poser cette question qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche et inspira profondément. Mais les mots ne sortirent pas, son statut de simple servante ne l'autorisant pas à faire preuve de curiosité envers son employeur. 

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous faut le sauver, mais je suis certain qu'il est la clé à une énigme, répondit-il à sa question muette sans faire paraître la moindre émotion

Sanji se réveilla, les cernes marquaient ses beaux yeux. Sa peau était pâle et ses joues creusées. Son visage avait perdu toute sa vie et ses couleurs, mais sa beauté restait inerte. Intouchable.  
>La couverture la recouvrait jusqu'au menton et elle en sortit les bras pour qu'un peu de fraîcheur l'envahisse.<br>Un petit vent douceâtre s'introduit en dessous du plumard et elle soupira, humant le nouvel air qui en émanait.  
>Zelda était assise près du malade et lui tamponnait le front avec un gant humide. D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait la servante d'avoir répété ce geste toute la nuit. <p>

- Tu es réveillé... dit la vieille femme d'une voie douce et réconfortante. 

Un maigre sourire tira les traits marqués de la servante. Et Sanji le lui rendit. 

- Tu te sens mieux ? 

A vrai dire, non, le blond n'allait pas bien du tout, il avait de plus en plus de flashs de son amour damné, et avait un mal de tête effroyable. La servante observait le garçon, scrutant ses yeux vides, son visage éteint, dans l'espoir de trouver la solution aux malheurs qui l'accablaient. Son maître disait qu'ils devaient le sauver, et son salut ne reposait que sur ses frêles épaules. Y arrivera t-elle ? Là était la question. Des pensées par centaines se bousculaient dans la tête de la vieille femme, tandis que son malade sombrait dans le sommeil, une fois de plus.

Sanji semblait être pris irrévocablement dans ses cauchemars, comme s'il n'avait aucun moyen d'en sortir. Le visage de son défunt bien-aimé le hantait, et ses sombres rêves, peuplés de sang, de corps sans vies et de rires cruels ne s'arrêtaient pas. Une fois de plus, il courait, courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. il arrivait devant la porte de l'auberge où toute sa vie s'était brisée, entrouvrait la porte, puis, le noir total. cette auberge serait elle l'énigme de son sombre passé ? Serait-elle la clé de sa naissance , de sa vie avant ses 8 ans ? Avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire ?

souvenir en mars 1690 :

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sanji voyait deux femme penchait au dessus de lui , mais dans ses souvenirs flou leurs visages n'apparaissent pas .

- Où suis je ? murmura-t-il

Muettes , elles se regardèrent gravement d'un air entendu .

- Tu es à l'auberge ou plus précisément dans un orphelinat, répondit première la femme. Comment...

- ...t 'appelles tu ? repris l'autre avec un regard méfiant , comme si la réponse qu'il donnerait sera décisive .

- Je... je ne sais pas mentit-il

- Bien , nous... dit la première femme

- t'appellerons... repris l'autre

- Naoki termina l'autre .

Mais le jeune homme qu'il était alors savait que son vrai prénom était Sanji, qu'il devait fuir et ne faire confiance à personne. Voilà ses seules certitudes en cet instant et toute sa vie. Depuis, il fuyait l'orphelinat et revenait, jusqu'à ce que cela fut définitif. Toujours ce besoin de fuir cet instinct qui lui dit qu'il était en danger, qu'il était recherché . Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait fuir, toujours fuir même contre son gré, son envie et son instinct reprendront le dessus...

-... 

Sanji s'arracha du monde des songes en ouvrant brutalement ses paupières. Sa vue était encore floue, mais il distingua la silhouette ronde d'une personne penchée sur lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des cils et la chambre devint plus nette. C'était la servante qui semblait très inquiète qu'il voyait.  
>Cette dernière tentait de lui parler, mais aucun aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles.<br>_Suis-je devenue sourd ?_ songea-t-il perplexe.  
>Le jeune homme trouva la force de se relever à la grande surprise de Zelda. <p>

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit-elle.

Le pli de son front témoignait de son inquiétude. Il semblerait même que celui-ci soit d'autant plus marqué par ce réveil soudain, comme si tout ce temps Sanji n'avait été la victime que d'un... _Mauvais rêve ?_

Le convalescent secoua la tête énergiquement, des boucles bien dessinés tombant de par et d'autre de son visage. Il examina plus profondément la pièce qui l'entourait. C'était une petite chambre au confort modeste, qui ne manquait pas de charme cependant, éclairée par quelques torches et une bougie. Il y avait un lit, une chaise ainsi qu'une petite table de chevet. Sur celle-ci reposait une bassine remplie d'eau. Une éponge flottait à la surface.  
>Où était-il ? Il ne saurait le dire. Etait-il en sécurité ? Il ne pourrait l'affirmer. <p>

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il finalement. 

La servante, contre toute attente, eu l'agréable surprise d'entendre une voix douce et encore jeune venir du jeune garçon. Un sourire illumina son visage vieilli pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours. Elle avait même cru que son patient ne guérirait jamais et mourrait comme bien d'autres.

Sanji avait un mal de tête qui se propageait dans tout ses membres jusqu'à lui donner des courbatures dans les jambes et les bras. Il essaya de se relever avec ses coudes, mais retomba immédiatement sur l'oreiller de plumes. 

- Vous devriez vous reposer Monsieur, dit la vieille femme d'une voie réconfortante. 

Cette dernière se leva et remit sa robe correctement en lissant chaque plis. 

- Je reviens tout de suite, je vais vous chercher de quoi vous rassasier. 

Le blond hocha la tête et remis l'édredon jusqu'à son menton. La silhouette rondelette de la servante disparu et ses pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir.  
>Puis plus rien, un long silence pesant qui régnait sur la petite chambre dont émanait un parfum de bois. Il soupira, fermant les yeux pour humer l'odeur enivrante. <p>

- Laissez-moi ! cria une voie masculine qui venait de l'autre côté du couloir. 

Le jeune homme se redressa cette fois ci sans mal, et tendit l'oreille a la scène qui se passait derrière le mur. 

- Monsieur, voila ce jeune homme que nous avons trouvé essayant de dérober les offrandes du devant, dit une autre voie d'homme mais cette fois, froide et indifférente au gémissement du jeune voleur.  
>- Très bien, mettez le dans "la chambre" ! <p>

Il reconnu la voix du noble et frémis au nom de "la chambre", cela devait être vraiment glauque pour qu'un prisonnier y soit convié.  
>Les pas des trois hommes se rapprochaient de sa chambre et Sanji essaya de voir par la porte entrouverte.<br>Et il le vit ...

Ses habits en lambeau laisser apparaître un corps maigre et blanc , son visage creux donnait froid dans le dos . Des frissons de peur lui parcouraient l'échine .  
>Des cheveux blanc sale lui recouvrait la tête . Son regard dévia légèrement à gauche et un homme d'une vingtaine d'année au cheveux verts bouclé lui rappela son fiancé défunt . On entendit un bruit sourd , il était tombé lourdement sous le choc . Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage moins creux qu'à son arrivé .<br>Et son visage rosit - son visage devenait légèrement rose quand Sanji voyait son fiancé , un phénomène que personne n'a jamais su expliquer - le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était. Il s'effondra littéralement. Le maître des lieux accourut et délicatement il le prit pour le déposer sur le lit .

- Renvoyez l'enfant dans un orphelinat, hurlait il en colère . Certain qu'il était la cause de l'évanouissement du blond.

Son cœur se compressa , sa douleur psychique ce transformer en douleur physique. Des hurlement lui échappaient. Sanji se contorsionnait en tous sens.  
>La porte claqua .<p>

- Non ! cria l'enfant .

Mais on le traînait fermement jusqu'à l'orphelinat sous l'ordre du Noble .

Sur le lis reposait Sanji. Zelda vint. Des larmes perlaient ses joues en voyant le jeune homme hurler. La souffrance irradiait de tous les pores de sa peau... jusqu'à la fin des cris.

Plus de cris, plus de vie, plus de pleurs, plus de peurs. Le chagrin ravageur l'avait emporté loin, très loin... A présent il était avec lui, il était partit... à tout jamais. A tout jamais Sanji avec son amant, le bel homme aux cheveux verts, là où personne ne pouvait les atteindre, ni les séparer.


End file.
